Es evidente
by Wissh
Summary: ―Las chicas son como los Snorlacks de Cuernos Arrugados ―respondió Lysander con expresión oriunda, a la vez que con una risueña sonrisa. Quizás ella jamás lo entendiera, pero ahí estaba el quid de la cuestión y él tenía algo importante que hacer primero como para poder explicarlo.


_El Pottermundo pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic participa en el reto _"La Pareja perfecta" _del foro La noble y ancestral casa de los Black._

* * *

**Es evidente**

**Wissh**

* * *

―_Las chicas son como los Snorlacks de Cuernos Arrugados ―respondió Lysander con expresión oriunda, a la vez que con una risueña sonrisa. Quizás ella jamás lo entendiera, pero ahí estaba el quid de la cuestión y él tenía algo importante que hacer primero como para poder explicarlo._

* * *

Nadie podía jactarse de ser tan buen observador como él. A su lado, mientras Rose le explicaba los pros y los contras del próximo partido de Quidditch, él prestaba atención a algo más. No era tan bueno como ella sobre una escoba, su primera clase de vuelo en Hogwarts estaba registrada en su mente como "la que casi me parte el cráneo" y sus conocimientos del método de juego eran pobremente escasos, por eso, en vez de esforzarse por unir los argumentos de Rose sobre lo tramposo que era el equipo de Slytherin, se preocupaba más por mirarla. Sólo eso. Observarla a fondo. Porque, quizás no le gustara el Quidditch, pero si le gustaba Rose.

―…sus cazadores son unas bestias, hacen unos pases mortales que están fuera de las reglas de juego…

Le gustaba como arrugaba la nariz, a la vez que bizqueaba los ojos cuando hablaba de algo que le entusiasmaba. Cualquiera lo vería raro, él lo veía simpático y muy Rose. Como bamboleaba los brazos, subía y bajaba los hombros y sacudía las manos buscando expresar a su manera sus palabras. Eso a él le gustaba.

Estaba algo habituado a la inexpresividad y sosiego de Albus y Scorpius. Sus esfuerzos por pasar desapercibidos y no hacer movimientos bruscos hacían algo tensa su convivencia desde su sexto año. Por eso disfrutaba mucho las relajadas tardes escuchando a Rose aunque sólo le hablara de Quidditch. Vale, estar con sus amigos no era tan malo, pero resultaba un poco latoso tener que aparentar con ellos no saber "cosas" que obviamente sí sabía. Sin mencionar, que estaba algo enojado con los dos.

Un recuerdo fugaz que lo obligó a rascarse el brazo envuelto en una rudimentaria férula.

―¿Te duele? ―preguntó Rose, advirtiendo cómo la mirada de Lysander se desviaba de su conversación hasta posarse en el vacío.

―¿Qué cosa?

―El brazo, tonto. Pregunté si te dolía.

―Oh ―miró el cabestrillo que pendía de su hombro y se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa. Sólo a él se le ocurría interponerse en una pelea. Él: la persona más debilucha de Hogwarts―. Ni un poco, pero la enfermera Pomfrey me pidió que no quitara el cabestrillo aún… ¿Qué decías sobre el capitán del equipo de Slytherin? ―Lysander sólo soltó un risa floja cuando Rose volvió a torcer los ojos, exasperada por su abrupto cambio de tema.

Idiota no era. De eso estaba segura Rose, pero en ese instante le valía muy poco la habilidad de Lysander por sortear temas que no deseaba mencionar. Arrugó el ceño y observó con manía el brazo lastimado del chico. Ya no tenía tantas ganas de enumerarle a él todas las jugadas que practicó con su equipo, tampoco quería seguir rondándole al asunto de conseguir la Copa de Quidditch, mucho menos quería continuar su rimbombante discurso sobre "por qué Tadeus Nott, capitán del equipo de Slytherin, es un idiota". No. Rose no quería seguir hablando como un perico frente a él como un patético intento de su parte en silenciar los histéricos latidos en su pecho.

Rebuznó incómoda, volviendo a impedir que sus manos buscaran peinar su desordenado cabello. Titánica tarea que llevaba evadiendo desde que ocupó un lugar bajo la sombra de un árbol con Lysander. ¡¿Por qué su pelo se empeñaba tanto en querer estar despeinado?! O mejor dicho: ¡¿Por qué demonios ella se empeñaba tanto en preocuparse por eso?! _Es su culpa, _pensó, lanzándole a Lysander una mirada algo rencorosa que él respondió con una sonrisa.

Era culpa de él. De él por ser tan…Lysander. Y de ella, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, por ser tan…Rose.

―¿En qué piensas? ―preguntó él, despertándola de golpe de la repentina ilusión dónde ella cogía su mano.

―N-nada ―musitó, asegurándose de que sus manos estuvieran bajo su poder y no fueran a aventurarse a hacer algo que ella jamás se atrevería.

Algo cohibida, lo miró poner una expresión…muy rara para ser de Lysander.

―¿Y tú en que piensas? ―preguntó, dándose el valor de mirarlo como si él no fuera capaz de intimidarla o hacerla sentir muy torpe―. Y no digas nada estúpido como en reyes cojos o duendecillos de Cornualles. Sabes que nunca entiendo de qué estás hablando.

―Pues es evidente.

―¿Qué es evidente? ¿Estás pensando en eso?

―No.

―Entonces, ¿qué es evidente?

―Pues, que las chicas son como los Snorlacks de Cuernos Arrugados ―respondió Lysander con expresión oriunda, a la vez que con una risueña sonrisa.

Rose no supo que decir y Lysander borró su sonrisa por un momento. Le gustaba y mucho. Eso era innegable. Y aunque supiera que ella jamás lo iba a entender, hacerle ver lo tan especial que la consideraba era su primera tarea ante todo. Pero ahí estaba el quid de la cuestión, su deber era demostrárselo y él tenía algo importante que hacer primero como para poder explicarlo con palabras.

No le dio tiempo a reaccionar, la conocía lo suficiente como para no permitirle una escapada digna de Rose. Además, así como se suponía a sí mismo un experto en sus acciones después de largas jornadas detallándola en silencio, era consciente de las consecuencias que su osadía podría acarrearle. Como por ejemplo: una bien dada patada en las pelotas o una poderosa cachetada que le desviaría la mandíbula. Posibilidades que en ese instante, con su mano sobre la mejilla de Rose, no le importaron a Lysander.

Ya luego se preocuparía por ello.

Primero fue un roce. Luego se permitió ser un poco más audaz, probando el sabor del chocolate que le regaló a Rose esa mañana.

―¿Ves que era obvio, Rosie? ―dijo soltándola, pero olvidándose de dar los dos pasos reglamentarios hacia atrás para cuidarse de un golpe mortal. Rose no lo golpeó. De hecho, no hizo nada. Paralizada como estaba, aún sintiendo un sabor tenue paladeando en su boca, sólo lo miró como si le acabaran de nacer dos cabezas bizcas en los hombros.

―¿Q-qué…?

―Mañana es el partido, ¿no? ―preguntó Lysander luego de devolverle a su rostro su eterna expresión risueña. Como si jamás la hubiera besado. A medias, Rose logró obligar a su cuerpo a responder con un débil asentimiento de cabeza―. Te deseo mucho éxito entonces, Rosie.

Y volvió a besarla. Así de simple. Lysander volvió a besarla.

―Debo irme. Nos vemos en la cena.

Y se fue, satisfecho de haber dejado en claro su punto. Porque era evidente que a Lysander le gustaba Rose y sólo acababa de demostrárselo.

* * *

No sé qué pasa conmigo. Ando en mi racha cursi y romanticona. En fin, adoro que Lysander esté sumergido en un mundo aparte y desconocido, con su propia sintonía de pensamiento. Nadie entiende al pobre…

*El cabestrillo es producto de…bah, léanse _**Rompecorazones**_ en mi perfil y lo entenderán.

pd. tuve que corregirlo a la velocidad de la luz :(

¿Reviews?


End file.
